It Seemes Like A Good Idea At The Time
by wordonthestreet2006
Summary: You've heard of Freaky Friday well.........


**So the day started off, pretty much how it ended, but more of that later.........................**

"HUTCH!, HUTCH!" bellowed Starsky, from the bathroom.

"For the love of...., for cripes sake Starsk', what now?" returned an equally irritated Hutch.

"There's no paper!"

"What?"

"I said, there's no paper!"

Hutch sighed as he handed a role to Starsky through a small gap in the open doorway, "Starsky these are the sort of things I was talking about, you really need to be more organised." Hutch dictated.

Starsky snatched the role from the hand that had snaked through the door.

"And thank you too." retorted Hutch.

When Starsky came out he was looking very hot and angry too. Hutch knew that look, and decided to tread carefully. "Starsky, look buddy I don't know what's going on with you, but I'm here for you, you know that."

Starsky looked at Hutch and smiled, "I'm okay Hutch, just sometimes I wish you'd get off my back. We can't all be perfect like you." Starsky's smile took the sting out of his words, but Hutch wondered if he was really making Starsky feel like this.

"Starsk', hey buddy" He touched Starsky arm. Starsky smiled again. He patted Hutch's hand with his own. "Just sometimes Hutch I wish you would know what it's like to be me."

Conversation over they made their way to the precinct. On the way Starsky decided to stop for a deli sandwich. Hutch waited in the torino. When Starsky came out he was grinning from ear to ear. "Hey partner today's your lucky day." He said climbing into the car. Hutch looked at him, "say what?"

"Today is your lucky day. The old man in the shop he gave me a charm, he said I looked like a fella who needed some luck. I explained I was already lucky but that I had a partner who could do with some." and he laughed. Hutch faked a look of hurt. Which made Starsky laugh some more. "okay enough with the laughing so what'd'he give you then?" Hutch asked, stretching to see what Starsky had in his hand. It was small locket. Starsky opened it, inside were some words. "Hey look at that!" he said, "What d'you think Hutch shall we give it a go?"

"Give what a go?"

"The old man said if we say these words together our wish will come true."

"What wish, Starsky? I aint got nothing to wish for."

"What about this morning buddy, I be you, you be me."  
"haha very funny Starsky. Okay if that's what you want."

They looked down at the locket.

"CUMLA, OOGA, STINGRA, BOOGA" They chanted together, Starsky stifled a giggle and Hutch shot him a look. "Okay now what?" asked Hutch.

"ummmm, I guess we close our eyes and wish." responded Starsky.

So both Starsky and Hutch closed their eyes. "No peeking" instructed Starsky.

"Shut up and wish!"

I wish he could be me for a day…………..

When the men opened their eyes they both jumped. "What the…." They said in unison. Hutch was looking at himself, and Starsky was too. "Starsky this isn't funny…." Hutch began, but Starsky looked very pleased with himself.

"Oh my goodness Hutch, how do you cope with these boots?" he said laughing at the sight of cowboy boots now on his feet. Or were they Hutch's feet???? "aw come on buddy, it's only for today, it might be fun" But Hutch was already half way out of the car and making his way towards the deli. He tripped more than once. He moans about my boots, how he can walk in these sneakers????

Starsky bolted out of the car after him. They both entered the deli at the same time . The proprietor looked at both men, recognising Starsky from a few minutes ago he smiled. Then, on seeing their faces, he stopped smiling. "I see Gentleman you have used the charm."

"How'd d'you….." then looking at Starsky, "How'd he know that?"

The little man laughed. "Gentlemen do not be alarmed. The charm only gives you what you wish for, no more and no less."

"And what the heck is that supposed to mean!" demanded Hutch. He was beginning to become really uncomfortable in Starsky's very tight jeans. He had an overwhelming urge to remove them, or to at least pull them from his butt, that they seem to have worked their way into.

Starsky, in the meantime, was like a wide eyed child, loving the new experience of being Hutch. "At sundown, you will again be yourselves, if the charm has decided you have learned" The little man said to the detectives.

"If we had learned, if we had learned what?" Asked Hutch becoming even more uncomfortable and concerned.

"you will see, you will see. Learn." Said the little man, and went through a curtain to the back of the shop.

"Hey!" began Hutch.

"Come on heard what he said, we have to learn. And the first thing I'm gonna learn is how to walk in these boots!" laughed Starsky

"Starsky how can you take all this so lightly? I'm you, you're me. We can't go into work today. What will Dobey say, he will never believe this?" Said Hutch, shaking his head.

"Come on Curly" laughed Starsky, let's go.

"Starsky don't start!" warned Hutch, as they made their way back to the torino.

They decided to drive to the Pits. They needed a place to hang out and their apartments did not hold much appeal. "Hey what it is" said Huggy Bear as they entered. "What is you two gents doing here this time o' the morning?" he asked, already handing Starsky and Hutch a beer. "No thank Hug'" said Hutch.

"Starsky, what's the matter with you man, I aint never known you refuse a beer!"

"I'm Starsky" said Hutch, or at least Hutch's body did.

"Huh, don't jive me man." Said Huggy Bear. Turning again to Hutch he said, "Come on Starsky, you two is acting mighty strange, what's cooking?"

"Where to begin, Hug' and you wouldn't believe us if we told you." Answered Hutch

"Try me" said the tall black man pulling himself a bar stool.

"Rita, hold the bar" he shouted across to a young woman who was serving another customer. "and I'm doing what?" she answered.

Huggy laughed, "She's sassy that one" he said.

So Starsky and Hutch began to tell Huggy all about the days events. When they had finished he looked from one to the other and was lost for words. He looked at Starsky, or was it Hutch? He looked at Hutch, but couldn't work out if that was Starsky……."So what your telling me is, you're Starsky" he said looking at Hutch. "And you're Hutch." He said looking at Starsky. How'dat happen?"

"So you believ us Hug'?" asked Hutch, breathing a sigh of relief. "Starsky seems to find the whole thing amusing, but I can't stand this, I mean for one, I have a date with Kathy tonight, what's she gonna say when this body turns up?"

"Well dat's easy solved buddy boy" answered Huggy."Starsky will have to go in your place, that way Kathy gets the right body."

"To do with what she will." Answered Starsky mischievously. Hutch shot him a look, "Only kidding buddy." Starsky re-assured. "But it makes sense Hutch. It's only one day, by tomorrow we'll be back to our old selves, I'm sure I can entertain the lady enough for one night."

"I don't know Starsk'"

"Aw come on Hutch, it's one night. It'll be fine"

Reluctantly Hutch agreed. The day was spent at the pits. Hutch realised that the reason his partner ran so funny, was that his jeans were so tight. I wonder if that's what I have to learn he thought, and laughed to himself.

At five o'clock both men left the bar and got into the Torino. As they were driving down Santa Monica blvd, Toni and old snitch, who they used regularly, shouted at the passing car, "Hey Starsk' so finally you decided to let Hutch drive your car hey?" and walked off chuckling.

"Starsky this had better end tonight or I swear I'm gonna have to re-vamp your whole wardrobe." Said Hutch.

"Hey don't forget buddy, we gotta learn something first." Replied Starsky

"Yeah well I already did" said Hutch attempting to pull Starsky's jeans from his butt for the hundredth time that day. Starsky laughed. "Hey you're butt aint no-where near as sore as my feet are Hutch. How'd'you wear these Frye boots?" Together they laughed.

Starsky didn't have much choice of Hutch type clothes, but knew if he was going to meet Kathy, he had to at least try.

Hutch, in the meantime was in his apartment still trying to figure out what it was he and Starsky were supposed to learn.

It has to be something that effects us both he reasoned, maybe something to do with police work? Or maybe something personal…… He thought back to the situation this morning maybe he was a little to high and mighty where Starsky was concerned. Did he always know better? Starsky seemed to do okay. He was happy in his life and was the best detective Hutch had ever known. He was also the best friend Hutch could ever have also. I'm sorry Starsk' I'm sorry if I make you feel inadequate sometimes. There was n't much more he could do this evening so he decided to take a shower and have an early night. He didn't want to think about Starsky on his date. Thankfully there were no surprises in the shower, although he did wonder how Starsky ever managed to rinse all the shampoo from his hair.

Starsky had refused to take Hutch's car for the date, "Hey I may look like you, but my good taste didn't go with my body!" he replied at the suggestion. "But Starsk'"

"Don't but Starsk' me Hutch, I'm doing this for you, okay, but don't expect me to drive around in that hunk'o'garbage you call a car. I'll explain it to Kathy, don't worry." So reluctantly Hutch dropped the argument and let Starsky use the torino.

Starsky arrived at Kathy's apartment at 7pm. He was wearing a pair of well fitting slacks and a blue shirt. His court clothes he called them! He took at deep breath and rang on the door bell.

Presently Kathy came out. "Hi Hutch. We're you taking me, or do you wanna stay home tonight?" She asked seductively.

It took Starsky a moment to realise she was talking to him. "Oh I oh I, what were our plans?" he asked.

"Well plans can always be changed." She said tickling Starsky's earlobe.

"Ah ah, what you say we get going" he said and turned and began to walk briskly to the car.

"Oh my Hutch, what happened to your car?" she asked, on seeing the Torino. Starsky realised she had probably never seen his car before since every time they had seen each other, he had met her and Hutch at the restaurant. "Oh mine's in the shop, this is Starsky's car, pretty neat huh?" Kathy eyed him suspiciously, "Neat? Hutch that is not a word I would ever have thought you would use to describe Starsky's car!" she laughed, "But yeah, it's pretty neat"

They drove to a burger bar and, again Kathy eyes Starsky with suspicion, "Since when do you like burgers, Hutch? Is this driving around in Starsky's car making you a little crazy? It's a nice kind of crazy though Hutch. Hey maybe we can role play, you can pretend to be Starsky for the night and I'll be, oh shall I be some hooker you picked up?" she giggled.

"Starsky does not use Hookers!" Starsky said, wondering what an earth Hutch had been saying about him. "Let's just go and eat!" he said a little too sharply. He just wanted to get the night over with. Funny, as Starsky he liked Kathy, but as Hutch, he wasn't that thrilled.

Their food was eaten in almost silence. Kathy made many attempts to pacify Starsky. "Hutch, honey I'm sorry I know what Dave means to you. Look let's not let it spoil our evening. How about we go home and I make it up to you?"

"Ah to be honest Kathy, I'm not feeling too hot tonight, raincheck?" he smiled, hoping to end the evening sooner rather than later.

"Rain check! Hutch you're behaving so out of character tonight. I'm beginning to believe you're not well, but as for a rain check…..no Hutch I don't do rainchecks, I think maybe we should call it a day."

"Aw come on Kathy, if I blow this Hutch'll be real mad……." He realised what he had said too late.

"Hutch will be what? What are you talking about? I'm going Ken and don't bother to take me home, I can get a cab." With that she got up and strode out of the eatery.

"Christ Hutchinson, it's tough being Mr Perfect all the time. How do you do it" He thought to himself.

He paid the check and left to drive home, but decided to make his way to Hutch's place instead. He pulled up outside Venice Place and was relieved to see Hutch's light still on. He knocked on the door.

Hutch, dressed only in a bathrobe, opened the door. "Oh Hi Starsk', what you doin' here?" he asked.

"Hutch I gotta tell ya something."

"I don't like the sound of this Starsky, what have you done?"

"Why is it you presume I have done something Hutch? Wow it must be great to be you, be so perfect, all the time."

"Is that what you think, that I'm perfect? I'm not perfect Starsky. Most of the time I wish I were more like you. No-one has expectations of you. You don't have a family that constantly is looking for you to fail. Look Starsky, I'm tired tell me what you gotta tell me and go, I need to sleep. I just want this day to end."

"What did you learn Hutch?"

"Huh?"

"I said, what did you learn? Coz if you aint learned nothing then we aint gonna have this day end, are we Hutch? It's gonna be the same tomorrow as today, and the day after that and after that and after that."

"OKAY!" shouted Hutch, "you made your point. What did I learn? Nothing Starsky I didn't learn anything." Hutch looked beat.

"I learned a lot today Hutch."

Hutch looked at Starsky, he was smiling and, even on Hutch's face, it was still a full on Starsky grin and Hutch almost melted looking at his partner.

"What did you learn Starsky?" he asked gently.

"I learned that it's okay for us to be different Hutch, because in the end it's me and thee buddy. No matter what goes down, it's always me and thee."

"Aw Starsk', I didn't learn that today buddy. I've always known that, but I did learn that it's okay being you. In fact it's quite nice being you. But I hope it's only for one day" Hutch laughed.

They both went to bed, Hutch in the bedroom, and Starsky on the couch. When they woke in the morning they were both relieved to find that they were both back to being just Starsky and Hutch.

The End


End file.
